Strike the Blood : The Cursed Grandson 2 : Revenge of the Void Demon
by RUNNING FIRE3
Summary: Ryuujo started his new life with his mother, Reina on Itogami Island. Suddenly, an explosion occurred in the Northern District and one appeared to take revenge. Did Ryuujo survive all the obstacles of his new life on this man-made island?
1. Chapter 1 : Void's Demon Attack part I

Ryuujo is now living in his mother's home, Reina Akatsuki. Reina calls Ryuujo before she goes to school, at Saikai High School. She tells her.

"Ryuujo, can you send me to school?"

Ryuujo woke up from his sleep and headed into the living room.

"What's up, mom?" asked Ryuujo.

"Send mom to school, can not!" Reina murmured.

Ryuujo said, "Wait, Mom."

Ryuujo then went to the bathroom to wash his face and straight into his room to change clothes.

"Quick mom, we should not be late now!" Ryuujo was busy while he and his mother went on the elevator with a rush.

Ryuujo went to the parking section at 2F. Reina said

"Ryuujo, don't too rush!"

"Orait" sings Ryuujo with headed motorcycle, the 2014 edition of the Suzuki GSX R1000R blue-colored striped red and turn on the bike.Ryuujo and Reina then ride the motor and send his mom to the school.

At Saikai High School.

"Ryuujo, afternoon, mom is in school because they have a student representation meeting. So tonight, I'll goes back to your grandfather's house later."said Reina to her son.

"Yes, Mom. Maybe I had to buy food outside if there was no ingredients to cook." said Ryuujo.

"Okay, Ryuujo. I don't want to go to school late." said Reina.

"Okay, Mom!" said Ryuujo and he departed for return home.

At Ryuujo's house ...

When Ryuujo was at his house, he continued to sleep because he was too tired and his body was unable to move too much.

At Midday anyway ...

Someone came to his house and pressed his house bell. Ryuujo woke up with tears and tears.

"Who will come in the middle of the day is blind."

Ryuujo then opened the door and the gray-haired and blue eyes in front of him. The man said.

"Owh, my grandson.Now you wake up from sleep huh ?."

"What do you mean, old man" blubbered Ryuujo.

Kojou came to Ryuujo's house by bringing food for him. In his back came and said.

"Ryuujo, you're a just at home alone.Right!" the woman said.

"Yes, grandma. Ryuujo is just one here. Mom later if she is back late she goes to your house later." asked Ryuujo.

"Isn't she your observer, Ryuujo?".

Yukina said.

"Why, grandma?". asked Ryuujo.

"She should observe you, son!" said Yukina to her grandson.

"It okay, grandma. I can take care myself because I don't go anywhere." said Ryuujo.

"Is that true you can take care yourself? asked Yukina.

"Yes, I confidents with myself." said Ryuujo.

Then, Kojou called them.

"Ryuujo, Yukina.Let's eat" said Kojou.

Ryuujo and Yukina go to the dining room.

Kojou serve them with a japanese and korean food and also spaghetti.

"What it's, old man" said Ryuujo.

"This is a meat-sliced _sukiyaki_ and meat tteokbokki stew." said Kojou when Ryuujo want to try eat his grandpa's food.

Kojou is now can make a tasty food for his family.

After he married Yukina and Asagi, he had learned to cook more deeply during Yukina and Asagi's pregnancy. He made his first culinary, itity Omurice. But, it tasted not very good. He tried and tried to cook and got the result, he provided Okonomiyaki for his two wives. His two wives praised him and they wanted Kojou to make food until the time they were born.

"It was like a grandfather's story before the mother was born again" asked Ryuujo.

"Yes Ryuujo, I'm is just ripe. You have not tasted your grandmother's cooking," said Kojou.

"Honey, you are cooking more than me" Yukina blubbered.

"You know Ryuujo, When grandpa is at home when your grandmother has a job with the Lion King Organization. But your grandmother loves it." cheerful Kojou.

"Yes Ryuujo, how is your mother's cooking? Is not it?" Yukina asked.

"Yes. But when I eat her cooked meal, I just want to eat again because her cooking is right in my taste" said Ryuujo.

"There you ask her who cooks how delicious." Yukina asked.

"No, I do not want to tell her until she makes a sad face after that." said Ryuujo.

"Why?" Yukina asked.

"I do not know yet, but pity at her. I feel guilty too if I do not tell about her cooking." said Ryuujo.

"You don't feel guilty, son!.You can cheer your mother back with your own way, like you can cooking." said Yukina.

"But, grandma!" asked Ryuujo.

"No but, you can do it.Don't give up too early, must have another way or chance you can do.Son!" said Yukina.

"Yeah, grandma. I can do." said Ryuujo.

Suddenly there was a blast ...

"There seems to be a problem in the Northern District, Yukina. We have to go now! Kojou said by identifying the location with its power.

"Why, Grandma?" asked Ryuujo.

"Ryuujo, you're sitting in the house. Do not go anywhere as long as your grandmother has not finished this matter." Yukina said.

Kojou and Yukina rushed to the scene with the Void Power taught by Natsuki to them.

A few minutes later...

Ryuujo was as bad as his mother who was studying at Saikai High School was in the North District. He then got off the apartment and rode his motorcycle on the scene.

"Mom is only make me worries. He will saved her before it got worse" Ryuujo whispered and rode with a motorcycle shoving all the cars.

In the Northern District.

Kojou and Yukina have arrived at the scene. They look around the city and all the buildings are burnt down.

They then saw Natsuki, Motoki and Sayaka rescuing all the people at the scene. They approached Natsuki and Kojou saying.

"Natsuki-chan, what's going on actually?"

Natsuki pointed upwards, it was Aya Tokoyogi who was free from Natsuki prison. Natsuki said.

"This is not Aya Tokoyogi which we had turned her down at school in 20 years. Now, she is stronger with her new power.

Then Aya Tokoyogi said in public.

"All residents of Itogami Island, I do not threaten you as long as you guys are looking for this girl, Reina Akatsuki."

All interrupted include Kojou and Yukina. Ryuujo also saw the show.

"I'm going to save Mom from the useless woman."

At the Saikai High School ...

sound from intercom ..

"Attention to all students.Please obey the standards set and have to move in a group so no one is left. That's it!".

All the students were out in their class and headed to the hall to be considered the arrival.Reina also headed into the hall. Suddenly there was a man holding his hand closely. Reina then looked back and ...

"Moegi, why not take my hand" asked Yukina.

Akatsuki Moegi is the daughter of Kojou and Aiba Asagi and also the eldest and half-sister to Reina.

Reina, you are now target by Aya Tokoyogi." said Moegi.

"What !, who is Aya Tokoyogi." asked Reina.

"Aya Tokoyogi is the most dangerous and most feared wizard in the world." said Moegi.

The vibration and shattering window shattered in the school building. Suddenly, Aya Tokoyogi arrived at the main hall of the school hall.

"I see you, Reina!" Aya said.

All students then froze out of the power released by Aya, except Reina and Moegi as they were vampires.

"Reina, I want your body to be made a ritual to resirrect Avrora Fiorestina in your body." Aya said.

"I do not have to deal with that person, Aya!!." said Reina.

"Your blood has pure blood of Avrora, not your aunt, Nagisa". Aya said.

"Don't you, Aya.You don't touch me!" said Reina with a warning.

"If you do not want to, I'll use violence on you," Aya said with a drop of purple-like aura on Reina.

Reina releases her mantle, "Hasta Aurum". Lightning flashes in the hall and Reina holds arms like her mother's Sekkarou but is golden.

"It's a weapon that resembles Yukina, your mother." Aya said to Reina.

"Moegi, you bring everyone out of this board." Reina said.

"Well, Reina, I'll do it," said Moegi.

Moegi then ordered all students and teachers to come out of the danger area. She started the attack with her Void powers.

Reina started an attack by citing spells.

"I, Sword Shaman of the High God and priestess of the Lion, beseech thee. Dawn light of exorcism, spirit wolf of snowy mist, grant me the divine might of thy steel, that I may smite a hundred evil spirits!".

"Oh, the same spell that your mother used! But this time did not work for me anymore," said Aya with a cynical smile.

Aya then avoid Reina attack and she put her asleep instead.

But, ...

"Do not you think my mother, the woman is useless." Ryuujo appeared with his motorcycle once in school.

"Who are you, boy?" asked Aya.

"I'm a her son, stupid woman." Ryuujo screamed.

"It's you who caused the Central District to be destroyed by your unmanageable power." Aya said.

"You know where, huh?" said Ryuujo.

"I know where I knowed it ?" Aya said.

Ryuujo then twisted his motorcycle throttle and headed towards Aya.

Ryuujo uses his mantra,

"Tigris Hoēndan" ... but Aya was able to avoid it and it was above the school building.

"That's all you have, boy!" Aya said.

Ryuujo got off his bike and did his attack.

"Tonbi Toppa" ... he then released a very powerful wind pressure force on Aya.

"A good attack, it's time for me to take your mom to my area." Aya said and then she disappeared.

"Mom !!!!" said Ryuujo screaming.


	2. Chapter 2 : Void's Demon Attack part II

Ryuujo wept and he gave up after his mother was kidnapped by Aya Tokoyogi. Then, Ryuujo tired and fell on the ground while crying.

Moegi sees Ryuujo in the ground and goes towards him.Moegi says.

"Ryuujo, wake up. Ryuujo!" cried Moegi so that Ryuujo is aware but Ryuujo's vision is blurred when he sees his aunt and fainted.

At Kojou's house ...

Ryuujo is now housed in Kojou's home which has medical equipment. Asagi then looks at Ryuujo's situation and in turn gave Kojou and Yukina a decision.

"Our grandson seems to be okay, but he has a hot fever." said Asagi.

"Hot Fever , how does it happen?"said Kojou.

"Maybe he missed his mother too. Ask the boys to miss their parents." said Asagi.

"I'm also sorry about him too, maybe he wants to milk Reina's body or blood.

Yukina then entered Ryuujo's room and saw her situation.

"Ryuujo, please wake up. You want to save your mother. Grandma knows you are very love to your mother but your grandmother begged you, save your mother, dear," recalls Yukina and then opens her collar and scratches her finger and suction for giving blood to Ryuujo in the mouth.

"Ryuujo, sucking my grandmother." Yukina appealed to her heart as she kissed Ryuujo's lips to give her a drink of blood. There was one response from Ryuujo.

"Aah" moaned Yukina when Ryuujo regained consciousness. Ryuujo then pulled out his sharp fangs and biting his beloved grandmother's shoulders.

Yukina said, "Ryuujo, finally you can also suck blood from your sexy grandmother's shoulders !.

"Why, grandma? your body is young and tiresome and has a young blood." Ryuujo said while embarrassing.

"Hm" sucks Yukina.

"I'm sorry, grandma because I sucked your blood too much.Why you did to me, grandma?" said Ryuujo.

"It does not matter, Honey.You understand that you have a character as long as you are not like your pervert grandfather." Yukina said.

"Honestly, I can be pervert if any woman tempts me." said Ryuujo.

"It's okay,Honey.You can suck your grandma's blood at any time if you have time with me." Yukina said.

Then Kojou came to the room ...

"What has happened?" said Kojou.

Kojou saw the blood in Ryuujo's mouth and on Yukina's shoulder.Kojou was also surprised to see Ryuujo rejuvenated.

"Ryuujo, it looks like you started your story." said Kojou.

"What are you talking about, old man?" asked Ryuujo without manner.

"You have raised your true abilities after female blood sucking." said Kojou.

"Please, I'm not pervert like you, old man. You're an everlasting pervert old man." Ryuujo chuckled while rolling on the floor.

Then Asagi appears and says.

"What happened? Asagi said, all of them silent.

"I already know where Reina is now." Asagi told everyone.

"Grandma Asagi found my mother?" asked Ryuujo.

"Yes, grandma Asagi found out with Mogwai, my grandmother AI friend." Asagi told Ryuujo.

In the operating room at the Empire of the Dawn's lab ...

"Aya brought Reina on a lake where we were once involved with the Lion King Organization to isolate the spirit of Avrora from Nagisa's body. It is possible Aya will make the same ritual to Reina." said Asagi when giving information to Kojou, Yukina and Ryuujo.

"There are other people near the lake," said Ryuujo.

"There's no chance that there's something on the bottom of the lake, which will raise the spirit of the Avrora." said Asagi.

"Ohh" nodded Ryuujo.

"Ryuujo, grandma Asagi wants to show you something?" said Asagi and brought Ryuujo in the unknown room.

"Ryuujo, you do not like it?" asked Asagi

"Wow" Ryuujo was excited after that.

In a lake approaching the Tree of the High God.

Reina then realized rather than sleeping and looking around. She looked around the lake and she was tied up on the ritual table.

"Release me, Aya. What do you want with my body?" Reina screamed.

The appearance of the shadow from behind.

"Patience, Reina. This ritual will start now!" Aya said.

Aya opens the hakama of Reina who is wearing it and signifies something on the left shoulder of Reina. The mark turns into a circle-like call of magatama in the circle on Reina's shoulders.

"Aaah" is as strong as Reina by resisting pain.

Then, the call made like fire and spread to all Reina's body and sealed it so that Reina did not move.

Aya read the spell and a light purple aura on Reina's body.

Reina cried in pain and said.

"Aya! Take me away."

"You can't move anymore," said Aya and then started to revive Avrora in Reina's body.

"It's a little bit too short to get the Avrora power that will be mine." Aya's words cynically.

Suddenly came a person, Ryuujo ...

He then shot Aya by using a gun containing spell bullets located on his motorcycle. But Aya was able to dodge the attack.

Aya then said, "You're back, boy!"

Ryuujo along with modified bike0, the Suzuki GSX1000R All-All types are attached with Browning MG 50 caliber type with a BGM 50-caliber bullet with spells.

The emergence of a Eurocopter Fennec helicopter was packed with the same machine as Suzuki bike. It was guided by Kojou while Yukina appeared on the ritual platform.

"Thank you mom, how did you know me here?" Asked Reina.

"This is from your stepmother, Asagi." Yukina.Yukina started the attack by reading the spell

I, Sword Shaman of the High God and priestess of the Lion, beseech thee. Dawn light of exorcism, spirit wolf of snowy mist, grant me the divine might of thy steel, that I may smite a hundred evil spirits!

Then Yukina goes to Sekkarou's spear and throws away to Aya. The thing is that on Aya's stomach.

"How can I fall as fast as this from Yukina?" Aya complained.

"Aya, it's over!" Yukina said.

Aya looked at them all and said, "I will not give up on you all".

Aya takes something out of her hand and breaks the object. So that, Aya turns into a scary form.

In that form, Aya looked at them and started the attack. But not in the direction of Kojou and Yukina, instead of Reina who wanted to be killed by Aya.

Suddenly Ryuujo appears in front of Reina and is hit Aya's where Ryuujo loses half of his body from the left shoulder until his legs are split.

"Ryuujo !!!!" Reina screamed.

Ryuujo suffers from a lot of blood loss. She begs, "Ryuujo, why do you do this. I love you and love you too so much, please. Please, do not leave your Mom alone for a while.

Then, Yukina told Reina and said, "Your blood can save his life, Reina. He's sucking your blood!"

Reina said to Ryuujo, "You want to go to the mother's blood, quickly drink."

Reina scratched her shoulders with a knife to give her blood and head to the mouth of Ryuujo. Ryuujo drank the blood slowly and blood or body fragments were re-inserted.

Ryuujo then bite his mother's shoulder and Reina moaned, "Aaargh ... Ummhn..Ryuujo..Umnnh my..son.. lives.. back".

After that, Reina fainted when Ryuujo sucked her blood too much. Kojou and Yukina were surprised to see Ryuujo suck his mother's blood in front of them.

Kojou said, "Ryuujo is your chance to beat her."

"Well, old man. I'll do it." said Ryuujo.

Ryuujo's right hand flashed in golden black. He then rode his motorcycle and read the spell.

"For the last time, Aya. You got hit with my attack." said Ryuujo and he pointed his arms over the sky and read the spell.

"Ryuen Yo." Out of a lava shaped dragon attacked Aya.

"Aaargh" Aya was hit by the attack and disappeared.

Ryuujo was faint then.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Conclusion

A few days later ...

Ryuujo was conscious of fainting. He then saw beside him, his mother.

He got up and walked straight into the kitchen to make food. He went straight to the kitchen and in the living room no one was there, he went straight into the kitchen.

In the meantime, he provided food for himself. But, he remembered something out of his mind.

A few minutes later...

Reina also got up from her faintness, she looked around and she was surprised there was someone sleeping next to her.

Reina was out of the room and went to the kitchen. Suddenly, she saw the cooked food. She was sitting at the countertop table and eating the food. She then was very surprised when the food she ate was delicious.

He looked behind the kitchen, apparently

Ryuujo was ripe until he fell asleep.Reina laughed slowly to look at Ryuujo's lair as he slept in a standing position.

Reina shocked Ryuujo and Ryuujo in shock.

"Aya, I'm not satisfied with you!" said Ryuujo as he looked at Reina.

"Oh Ryuujo,she's gone long for what you're not satisfied" asked Reina with a smile.

"Oh, sorry mom" said Ryuujo.

"Ryuujo, thank you for saving my mother. If you do not have, take care of your mother." said Reina.

"It's okay, Mom. It's my responsibility as a child," said Ryuujo.

Reina approached Ryuujo and held his hand tight and said.

"Ryuujo, do not leave the me anymore! Even though Mom is your observer but you are the most I had loves. Please be always be side with your mother!

Ryuujo could not resist the cry and bowed his head to Reina's breast and said.

"Yes Mom, ... I do not want to leave my mother anymore, though I did something wrong with the mother."

"It does not matter, dear, I'm already forgives you," Reina said to keep her eyes open and Ryuujo's arms tight.

The emergence of all the families and they witnessed the relationship of mother and son ...

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
